Germany's Poem (For Russia)
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Germany can't decide how to write a cute poem for a certain Russian. A little oneshot I decided to write. GermanyxRussia, :P


**Germany's Poem (For Russia) **

**Dear Meine kleine Sonnenblume, **

**I love you, I really do. **

**I wish I could be with you forever. **

**I love your childlike smile, it makes your entire face adorable. **

**Even though others are afraid, I'm not.**

**I wish to protect you from the harsh world, but I'm afraid that you won't understand my feelings. **

**It doesn't matter if we're completely different countries. Or the same gender**

**I still love you. **

**I'll keep loving you, even after the end. **

**Love, **

_**Anonymous Pseudonymous. **_

Germany sighed, putting his head in his hands. Why couldn't he just write a reasonable poem? A cute one that isn't depressing. This one was way over the bar of sadness.

He crumbled up the paper, throwing across the room. He was in the meeting room. It was about 5:00 p.m.

Everyone had left for the weekend, but Germany decided to stay late. He wanted to write a poem for a certain Russian, but he couldn't ever think of a cute one. The poems he wrote so far were depressing and creepy.

He was even too embarrassed to write his own name at the bottom of the paper, so he wrote _Anonymous Pseudonymous _for a signature. It was official that he couldn't write cute sentences. He couldn't even _think _of one. The only cute sentence he could think of was _Meine kleine Sonnenblume, _which was German for _My little Sunflower. _

He thought he could write about what the Russian likes. Although, he didn't know anything else he liked besides sunflowers and vodka.

He thought for a moment more. Looking down at the paper in front of him. Italy always wrote cute little flimsy poems for him and Japan to show his happiness towards them. Maybe he could use some of the metaphors and similes. He began to write.

**Dear Meine kleine Sonnenblume, **

**You are the beautiful sun that lights up the sea of flowers. **

**You bring light to this cloudy sky. **

**You're the most precious of jewels, no one could ever replace. **

**Even though you're feared, it makes you special. **

**It's good to be different, it makes you normal. **

**You're the delicate sunflower among roses. **

**The one that stands out. Makes himself known.**

**You're not afraid of people leaving you. You have confidence in yourself. **

**Your cute face makes the world spin for me. **

**It makes it as if all time has stopped. **

**Even though behind that face is something different, you're still the most valuable thing to me. **

**And I love you, **

**My little Russian Sunflower.**

**Love, **

**Deutschland.**

He read over it. I can't really tell if this is good or bad, he thought to himself.

"Privet, Germany." He heard the familiar, delicate Russian voice behind him.

"Eh? Russia?" He asked, feeling a rise of panic. Russia smiled, walking beside him and sitting down in one of the wooden chairs.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling his smile that made Germany want to melt.

The German blushed, looking at his paper. Should he give it to him?

He felt something lean beside him. Looking over his shoulder, he realized Russia was reading what he had wrote.

The blush across his cheeks darkened as he moved away. "I'm just... writing something for... someone."

He spoke. Russia smiled shyly. "Who's _Meine Kleine Sonnenblume?" _He asked, pronouncing the sentence cutely.

At least he didn't read the entire script. Germany thought.

"It's German." He responded. Russia tilted his head to the side, a tiny smile on his face.

"What does it mean?" He asked. Germany felt his face boil. "It... erm... It means My little Sunflower..." He didn't want to lie. He never lied.

Russia giggled. "Who's that?" He spoke, leaning closer to get a better glimpse of the poem.

Germany leaned back. Who else could he say this is for? Even if he says it's for Italy, if he reads it he'll figure out it doesn't match his description.

He sighed, having no choice but to hand it over. He blushed, his entire face as red as a tomato.

Russia delightfully took it, reading it over. He smiled as he did. He seemed to think it was cute. After reading the last sentence, a light tint of pink grew across his cheeks.

"I-it's for you..." Germany spoke, looking away. Russia looked up at him, blush still on his cheeks.

"You really think this about me?' He asked, a small smile grew on his face. Germany nodded.

The Russian wrapped his arms around him in a childish hug. He gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Germany's face turned into a darker crimson, his eyes widened as he felt the Russian's soft lips against his cheek.

"Spasibo!" He giggled. "I've never had anyone say such nice things about me!" He spoke, still hugging the German.

Germany wrapped his arms around the Russian, embracing him. He felt his heart pound wildly.

Russia smiled, closing his eyes as he felt his heart flutter. What he had read was beautiful. He never knew Germany could write such nice things like that.

He finally let go, walking out of the room. Before leaving, he looked back at the German, blowing him a small kiss. Germany smiled, his face still bright red. Russia skipped away happily, leaving the German in the meeting room.

Germany threw his fists in the air. "Yes!" He shouted, grinning happily.

Maybe he should write more little poems for Russia.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, Oh Germany. xD **

**That was a cute little Oneshot I decided to write. It's cute, right?**

**You don't think it's cute, do you? D: I'M SORRY. -Flies away on unicorn who is really Britain in disguise- **


End file.
